


Verbal Tics, Physical Responses

by FlawedVictori



Series: Tumblr Prompts [12]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4782452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlawedVictori/pseuds/FlawedVictori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby has a habit of saying "Marry Me" instead of "Thank you." Blake doesn't think she's ever heard two more beautiful words</p>
            </blockquote>





	Verbal Tics, Physical Responses

The first time Ruby says Blake's favorite words, she didn't even know how good it in her voice. She didn't know how good it felt to have those lips against hers yet. The most physical contact they'd had was a quick hug after initiation, and Ruby had pulled away when Blake tensed up.

In short, it was when they weren't Blake and Ruby.

When they weren't together.

When Ruby couldn't get a kiss anytime she wanted just by pouting.

When Blake could still be broody without being showered in affection.

When Weiss wouldn't knock before coming into the dorm room.

When Yang didn't write 'fancy feast' on Ruby's forehead every time she fell asleep.  
(Incidentally, a time when Blake had yet to punch Yang in the face. Strangely enough, also a time when Blake had yet to break a finger)

It happened at lunch one day.

Ruby had been complaining about the cafeteria being out of cookies, and eying the only cookie at the table.

Namely the one on Blake's plate.

It'd seemed only natural to pluck it off the plate and hand it to the smaller girl.

Ruby's eyes had become almost as wide as her grin, staring at the cookie almost reverently. When Blake had deposited it in her hands, she'd whispered those words that still brought a shiver down Blake's spine when she heard them.

"Marry me."

She'd shuddered even then, but blamed it on the weather that day.

She'd returned her focus to her book she heard the smaller girl let out a little contented moan around a mouthful of cookie.

She shivered again and resolved to buy a coat.

/

She hands Crescent Rose back to it's proper owner, turning towards the circling grimm.

"Oh, you're the best. Marry me…" Ruby mutters under her breath as she hugs the weapon close.

She shivers, and the others mark it up to fear.

She's realized by now, though.

/

"-and that's Ruby, she uses a sniper scythe." Sun says gesturing towards the four as he chats with the green-haired boy.

Ruby opens her mouth, fire already in her eyes, but Blake beats her to it.

" _Customizable, High-Impact_  Sniper Scythe."

"Marry me." Ruby mutters, her hand reaching for Blake's.

The ever-present shiver runs through her, but Ruby just squeezes her hand.

She hasn't figured it out yet, but she will, Blake is sure.

"Oh, right. Yeah, and this-" Sun says, gesturing towards Yang.

/

Their mouths are pressed together, the smaller girl straddling her and pinning her to the bed.

Blake nips her lip, and Ruby moans.

She somehow pieces together what the smaller girl meant though, because Ruby takes the opportunity provided by Blake's momentary lapse in concentration to slip her tongue into the larger girls mouth.

/

"Ooh, marry me…" Ruby moans, and inwardly berates herself for distracting Blake from her  _vitally important_ task.

/

To Blake's immense disappointment, by the time Ruby actually  _does_ pop the question she's learned.

On the other had, she's come up with something that has a much more profound effect.

They're curled up in bed, watching a new movie Yang had recommended. Neither of them are really paying any attention to it, Ruby only watching it for the fight scenes and Blake only watching it to watch Ruby watch the fight scenes.

They're watching the main characters squabble about the source of immortality when Ruby speaks up.

"We should spend the rest of our lives together."

Blake freezes, long enough for Ruby to turn to her, her eyes wide. "Blake?"

"I… I think I'd really like that." She manages, and Ruby smiles.

"Well, these things're supposed to be sealed with a kiss, so…"

Blake  _moves_ , and they spend a long while pointedly  _not_  watching the movie.


End file.
